


I Like The Sound Of That

by irishstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Famous Liam, First Time, M/M, Manager Louis, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Niall, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishstone/pseuds/irishstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little difficult for Niall and Liam after a chance encounter. How will they be able to work through the obvious differences in their lifestyles and will they be able to come to an agreement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with all the English/Irish slang so bear with me on some of the not so true-to-life language used throughout. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Liam walked into the bathroom and hummed along to the song that was playing in his head. The sound and music of the club turning into a muffled pounding bass that shook the walls.

Liam walked over and used the urinal still humming along to the song in his head. He flushed it and moved to the sink to wash his hands. He looked in the mirror and fixed the fly-away strands of hair that had fallen out of place in the heat and humidity of the club.

“…you got everything, but I got nothing here without you…” Liam sang out loud as he finally got the rebellious hair to stay in place.

“So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home…” Someone sang along providing perfect harmony with Liam.

Liam looked around shocked as he realized he wasn’t alone in the bathroom.

“Um… hello?” Liam questioned. 

The toilet in one of the stalls flushed and a blonde boy his age walked out, still buckling the belt on his pants. The boy was blushing as he moved to the sink to wash his hands.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sing out loud. It’s just… ‘One More Time’ is one of my favorite songs.”

Liam laughed and smiled. “That’s okay. You have a really nice voice,” Liam continued as he watched the boy move to dry his hands.

“So do you,” the boy looked over at Liam as he finished drying his hands with the paper towel before throwing it in the trash. “Nice… dueting with you,” the boy laughed. “Have a good night, or morning, whatever it is.”

The door closed behind the boy and Liam’s phone buzzed at the same time.

  
_Louis (12:05 am)  
Hurry up Payno, Josh is getting bored and you know what happens when he gets bored._  


Liam laughed before quickly typing out a response.

  
_Liam (12:06 am)  
On my way._  


Liam opened the door and Paddy was standing guard right outside the door. Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Worst bodyguard ever, Paddy.”

“What am I supposed to do, tell a guy he has to finish pooping somewhere else?” Paddy asked. “You can’t do that to a guy. Besides, I knew he was in there, he wasn’t gonna be a problem.”

“You knew he was in there?” Liam asked, looking at Paddy out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes.”

“Fine, you’re not the worst bodyguard ever.”

Liam flopped down on the massive couch in the roped off VIP section. Josh was about to stand up but Liam grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

“What’s the rush? What can Louis get you?” Liam asked, wrapping his arm around Josh’s shoulder to keep him in place.

Josh shot a devious look at Liam and raised one eyebrow, “Well he could…”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Louis interrupted. “We’re not going there again. You’re drunk Josh, the only thing I’m getting you is a bottle of water.”

“You need water,” Liam nodded, he took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. “And we need to go home.”

Josh groaned and pouted at Liam, “But it’s only…” Josh thought for a second. “What time is it Li?”

“12:15.”

“See! Still daylight outside,” Josh said as he tried to pull out of Liam’s grasp.

“12:15 am, Josh.”

“Shit.”

Louis returned with a bottle of water and twisted off the cap before pouring half the bottle into a cup to give to Liam and giving the bottle to Josh to drink from. This was something they had learned to do with Josh. If you gave drunken Josh a full bottle of water, half of it would end up wasted and soaking the front of his shirt.

Josh downed the water in three gulps and Liam handed the cup of water to him for Josh to finish off. “Here,” Liam said.

Louis searched for everyone’s belongings and looked at Liam, “Ready?”

“Yup,” Liam nodded. “Let’s get Josh home and then you home.”

Paddy headed out to get the car and Liam followed Josh and Louis out. Louis with his arm locked through one of Josh’s, keeping him standing up. Every once in a while Josh would trip and Liam would have to put his hand on his back to keep him upright. 

Liam bumped shoulders with someone very hard and Liam turned with an angry look plastered on his face. “Watch it, asshole,” Liam said. He didn’t know why he said it. They had made it all night without any incidents and they didn’t need one now that they were leaving.

The boy turned around and Liam’s face changed from anger to amusement. The blonde boy let out a laugh.

“We should probably both watch where we’re going,” he said.

“Twice in one night we’ve ran into each other,” Liam said, trying to further diffuse the situation. “Sorry Ariana, I was trying to keep my friend upright and I was more focused on him than anyone else.”

The blonde boy quietly chuckled. “Niall,” the blonde boy said.

“Sorry?” Liam said, confused.

“Niall, my name is Niall,” he stuck his hand out to shake Liam’s.

Liam shook his hand while trying to keep Josh steady and upright. “Nice to meet you Niall,” he said as he bolted after the stumbling Josh.

“Guess I don’t get your name,” Niall said, turning back around to melt into the writing mass that was the crowd.

###

Niall was at work in the back room stocking items when he heard the bell on the front door ring. He looked at Harry sitting on the chair behind the register with a smirk.

“I’m guessing someone left then eh?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, the people that have been sitting in the corner booth for hours. I thought they’d never leave.”

Harry looked at the clock and sighed. “I’m bored. Can we turn on the radio?” He was already moving to the back office to turn it on without waiting for a reply from Niall.

“Sure, why not,” Niall said under his breath as he continued to rotate items in the inventory. Harry let out a squeal when the song started and Niall shook his head. “Of course he would be on the radio.”

“I love him!” Harry growled at Niall.

“I know you do. You’re like a teenager freaking out over him,” Niall laughed. He knew the singer on the radio was popular but he had no idea who he was, he wouldn’t be able to tell you the name of any song if his life depended on it. Harry on the other hand would be able to tell you the singer’s shoe size if you asked.

“He has a concert and I couldn’t get tickets, they were too expensive and I wouldn’t have anyone to go with me.” Harry complained.

“If they were too expensive for you, and I don’t even like him, what makes you think I would pay for a ticket to go?” Niall complained back as he looked at the clock.

“You’re my best friend; you have to make sacrifices for us.”

“We have to make sacrifices for each other you mean?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, sure. Anyway, I’m gonna go home now… so you can clean up for me yeah?” Harry asked giving Niall puppy dog eyes.

“Why are we friends Harry?” Niall asked, knowing that he would end up giving in to Harry just so that he wouldn’t have to hear him complain another 30 minutes until closing time.

“Because you have to? I’m your only friend,” Harry responded matter-of-factly.

“I have other friends Haz,” Niall protested.

“Oh yeah? Like who?” Harry asked, not waiting for a response. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Bye Ni,” Harry slid over the counter by the cash register and kissed Niall on the cheek as he went.

Harry was out the door before Niall could say anything. He grabbed a rag and headed to clean off the tables in the front of the shop. After cleaning only one table the doorbell rang and a man wearing a black jacket, snapback, and sunglasses walked in. Niall rolled his eyes and went back behind the counter. 

“Hi, how’s it going?” the man asked as he looked up at the menu.

“Good, what can I get for you?” Niall asked.

“Sorry, I haven’t been here before. I don’t know what you guys have on your menu,” the man said, still looking at the menu.

“Are you from out of town?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, I’m just passing through,” the man said before taking his glasses off and sticking them on his shirt collar. For the first time the man made eye contact with Niall and a smile spread across his face. “You’re the guy from the club! What was it, Neil?”

“Niall,” he laughed. “I’m so sorry that I sang with you in the bathroom.”

“No no, it’s totally fine. A bit awkward, but totally fine,” Liam smiled.

“I didn’t get your name before, you left in a hurry,” Niall said.

“Ah, yeah, my friend was very… out of it and we had to get him home,” Liam answered. “My name is Liam,” Liam answered as he stuck his hand out to shake Niall’s hand. “Nice to officially meet you,” he laughed.

Niall smiled back. “Nice to officially meet you too. What brings you all the way over here if you’re just passing through? We’re not exactly a tourist attraction.”

“When I’m in a new place I like to get away from the crowds, experience what the locals experience,” Liam nodded, watching Niall’s face cautiously. “Do I seem familiar to you?” Liam asked.

“Not really, why?” Niall said, raising an eyebrow at Liam. 

“No reason, I just wondered if you knew me from somewhere.”

“Nope, just the club.”

“Oh okay, so… do you work here alone?” Liam asked, visibly relaxing.

“No, my friend bailed on me and left early because he was pouting about some concert he doesn’t get to go to tonight.” 

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Anyone you know?” Liam asked, tensing up again.

“No, my friend is in love with him and he’s made me listen to a few of the guy’s songs but honestly I wouldn’t be able to point him out even if he was standing in front of me.”

Liam laughed at the irony. “So, what’s good here?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for.” Niall looked at Liam.

“What is your favorite? Just… make me whatever you favorite is.” Liam smiled.

“Are you allergic to anything?” Niall asked. “Anything you don’t like?”

Liam thought for a second and then shook his head at Niall. “No, but I don’t like black olives.”

Niall got to work on making his favorite sandwich and Liam watched from the other side of the counter. Niall was used to people watching as he made food because of the glass window separating him from the customers but this time it was a bit weird to have Liam watching him so closely as he made the sandwich.

“How long are you here for?” Niall asked, trying to break Liam’s attention away from making the sandwich.

“Just two more days,” Liam answered.

“What brings you here for such a short time?” 

“Business,” Liam blurted out.

Niall was taken aback for a second, “Ah, okay.” Niall finished the sandwich and slid it across to Liam who paid in cash for the food.

“Hey, I know that you’re getting ready to close up, but do you think I might be able to stay here and eat while you clean up?” Liam asked.

“Uh…” Niall thought for a second, “I guess? I mean… I just need to wipe the tables down and put the chairs up so it’s not going to take too long.”

Liam nodded and then looked for a table to sit down at, away from the windows and out of the direct line of sight for anyone walking by on the street.

Niall began to wipe the tables off and put the chairs on top of the tables as Liam made small talk while he ate. Liam made Niall laugh quite a bit and it made Liam smile every time Niall laughed. When Liam was finished eating he grabbed the rag from Niall and cleaned off his table before putting his chair on top of the table like Niall had done with the rest of the tables.

“Well, I guess I should get going. Thank you for the sandwich, it was great,” Liam smiled.

“My pleasure,” Niall smiled. “Have a great rest of your trip!” Niall added.

“Thanks,” Liam said as he left the shop. Niall locked the door behind him and gave Liam a small wave before Liam turned around and walked around the corner out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall was sitting on the floor of the back office and Harry was sitting in the office chair spinning around until it almost made him sick. The doorbell rang signaling that someone had entered the shop. Harry leaned his head over the back of the chair and looked at Niall with his jaw hanging open.

“Your turn,” Harry told Niall.

“No, it’s your turn.” 

“I got the last one,” Harry complained.

“No, I got the last one and the one before that.”

“You just want the chair so you can spin in it.”

“No, that’s not it at all.”

“Fine, Rock-Paper-Scissors,” Harry suggested in all seriousness.

“Hello? Does anyone work here?” a voice came from the front of the shop.

Go! Niall mouthed as he pointed to the front of the shop.

Harry kicked Niall as he walked past to head to the front. As soon as Harry was at the cash register Niall jumped into the office chair and starting spinning around. Harry looked over at him and made a face, grumbling under his breath at Niall.

“Well, that’s disappointing. You’re Sandwich Boy?” the voice asked.

“Uh… I work here and I have a name but it’s definitely not Sandwich Boy,” Harry answered angrily.

“Fine, are you Niall?” the voice asked.

Niall bolted from the office chair and tripped as he tried to make it to the front of the store. He face planted on the ground and Harry pointed and laughed at Niall.

“Ha!” Harry yelled. “Karma!” Harry pointed to Niall on the ground and said “No, that’s Niall. I’m Harry.”

A head appeared over the counter and stared at Niall lying on the floor. “Of course you’d be Sandwich Boy.”

“Niall, my name is Niall,” he answered.

“Right, Sandwich Boy. That’s what I said.”

“Alright, since you know who I am, and already have a nickname for me apparently, who the hell are you?” Niall asked as he brushed himself off and moved to stand in front of the customer.

“My name is Louis. I was supposed to bring you this,” Louis handed over a folded up piece of paper.

Harry hid behind Niall, “Are we being robbed?”

Niall twisted away from Harry, “If we were being robbed he would have already robbed you and not asked for me.”

Niall looked at the note and saw that it was a sandwich order. He recognized the order as his favorite sandwich. Niall smirked and then was very confused.

“He has errand boys? Why didn’t he just come in and get the sandwich himself?” Niall asked.

“He’s a very busy man Sandwich Boy, just do your job and let me get back to mine,” Louis ordered impatiently.

Harry confusedly looked back and forth between Louis and Niall, “Who exactly is this sandwich for?” Harry followed Niall as he made the sandwich.

“It’s for a customer who came in yesterday. He’s here on business but apparently he really liked my sandwich and sent Louis here to get another one for him,” Niall shrugged. “Whatever.”

Louis tapped his foot impatiently. “Any day now Sandwich Boy.” 

“Hey, calm down. You’ll get it when you get it,” Harry snapped.

“Hey, Sandwich Boy’s friend. What’s your name?” Louis asked.

“…I already told you Harry, why?”

“That’s right… Harry… that suits you,” Louis answered, smiling slightly.

Niall looked between the two of them and then rolled his eyes. Leave it to Harry to be the one who gets flirted with by strangers. It was just Harry’s charm. Everyone loved Harry.

“Here you go,” Niall said, handing the sandwich to Louis, “Tell him I said hi.”

“I’m supposed to give this to you, too,” Louis said as he handed an envelope to Niall, “But actually, I think it’s for Harry.” Louis smiled at Harry and waved over his shoulder. “Bye Sandwich Boy.”

Niall opened the envelope with Harry looking over his shoulder. “What the hell?” Inside the envelope was a handwritten note.

  
_For your friend, and you if you decide to tag along. –L_  


Harry snagged the note out of Niall’s hand leaving Niall to pull two smaller pieces of paper out of the envelope. Inside were two front row tickets to Liam’s concert.

“WHAT?!” Harry yelled as he snagged the two tickets out of Niall’s hand. “How did you get these?! Why did Liam Payne just send someone to give _you_ two _front row tickets_ to his concert?! Do you realize how expensive these are? How do you even know Liam?”

“Woah, one thing at a time Harry,” Niall rubbed his head as he tried to put the pieces together. “I think that I sang with Liam in the bathroom at the club the other night.”

“You what?!” Harry looked at Niall with his jaw practically hitting the floor. “You _sang_ with Liam Payne _in the bathroom._ ”

“I barely know who he is; I didn’t know it was him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a picture of him before. I didn’t know he was famous until right now when he gave me these tickets.”

“Why does he know your favorite sandwich?” Harry asked.

“He came in yesterday and asked me to make him my favorite sandwich because he didn’t know what he wanted. He just said he was here on business, and I think… oh God, I think I told him I wouldn’t recognize him even if he was standing in front of me.” Niall groaned.

“We’re going to his concert; you know that right?” Harry asked.

“You can go, I’ll pass.”

“No, he sent two tickets, not one. He expects you to go.”

“He said if I decided to tag along. He doesn’t expect me to go.”

“Then it’ll be a nice surprise. Dude, Niall, I finally got tickets to the concert I wanted to go to and you can come with me because you got the ticket _for free_! C’mon Niall!” Harry begged.

###

Liam looked at the front row to scan for the empty seats. There they were, still sitting empty. Liam didn’t really expect Niall to show up. He had sent the tickets to say thanks to Niall for treating him like an actual person. It was nice to not be recognized and bothered for pictures and signatures. Niall didn’t even call his friend to tell him that Liam was eating at the shop, which Niall had plenty of time to do.

But then again, Niall hadn’t realized that Liam was a celebrity. Liam didn’t know whether he should have been offended by that or not. Niall told him the only place he recognized him from was the club that night when they sang together in the bathroom. 

Louis came up behind Liam to give him the warning. “You’ve got 5 minutes Li, get your head straight.”

“Lou, did you give the tickets to Niall?” Liam asked.

“Yes Li, I gave them directly to Sandwich Boy. And his hot friend was right there so they both knew the tickets were for tonight’s concert. Listen Li, if they don’t show up, they don’t show up. It’s not the end of the world, yeah?” Louis advised as he patted Liam on the shoulder. “4 minutes big guy.”

Liam nodded, Louis was right. Why was he worrying about two random people? Liam shook his head to clear his thoughts and did his pre-concert ritual. The intro music started and Liam walked on stage to a roaring crowd.

“Good evening everyone! I’m so glad you could make it here tonight!” Liam looked down to the front row and saw two people filling the previously empty seats. Niall was looking up at him with his jaw dropped. “I’ve got a few special people here tonight; let’s make this a great show!” Liam smiled down where Niall and Harry were sitting. A slight smile spread across Niall’s face.

Halfway through the concert where they played a short intermission clip and allowed Liam to take a breath he called Louis over. Louis raised an eyebrow at Liam.

“What?” Louis asked.

“Meet and greet passes for Niall and Harry,” Liam ordered.

“Liam, you have one night left here and your meet and greet is full.”

“It’s two more people Lou, make it happen. Give them the passes tonight.”

“Am I supposed to give them tickets to tomorrow night’s show as well?”

“No, just… the passes.”

Louis nodded and disappeared to get ahold of two more meet and greet passes. He handed them to Niall after the concert.

“Liam said you need to be there at 5:10 pm, show Paddy the pass when you get to the door and he’ll let you in.”

###

The next day Niall walked up to the door with a quickly printed Meet and Greet sign and knocked. The door opened and Niall was face to face with a security guard looking at his cell phone. The security guard looked up from his cell phone and raised an eyebrow.

“How did you get back here?” The security guard asked.

“I have a meet and greet pass,” Niall explained as he held out the pass.

The security guard took the pass from him and flipped it over to read the writing on the back before looking over his shoulder at a group of people behind him.

“You're a little too early for the meet and greet, come back in 20 minutes,” the security guard handed the pass back to Niall and began closing the door.

“Umm, Liam Payne told me to come at this time,” Niall said before the security guard was able to close the door. “Sorry, I didn't know I was early.”

Niall saw Liam turn and look over his shoulder toward the door at the mention of his name. Liam had a gulp of water in his mouth from the bottle he was holding as he waved at Niall to come in.

Liam swallowed the water quickly before coughing, “Ouch.” He rubbed his chest. “Let him in Paddy, I told him to come early.” Liam walked over to the door smiling.

“Oh,” Paddy said as he looked from Liam to Niall then shrugged. “Come on in,” he finished as he stepped backwards for Niall to enter.

Liam stuck his hand out and shook Niall’s hand as he smiled. “I'm glad you decided to come. Did you bring your friend?” Liam asked as he looked over Niall’s shoulder.

“No,” a look of worry spread across Niall’s face. “He had a family thing he couldn’t get out of.”

Liam laughed, “Well that sucks for him then. I’m glad you could make it.”

Niall smiled. “I’m pretty sure that he is still in shock over the front row seats yesterday.”

Liam smiled as he put his hand on Niall’s back and led him over to a group of people. “I would like you to meet my band. So, this is Sandy the bass player. Josh over there is the drummer, you’ve seen him before at the club. Dan is our guitar player, and the guy on the phone over there is Jon. Jon is the piano player slash music director.” Liam smiled and leaned close to Niall. “He takes his job very seriously.”

“Five minutes Liam, they'll be lining up outside the door as usual. This one is a little different; they won a radio contest so they're going to request a few songs for you to do a vocal warm up,” Louis explained. “Where do you want Sandwich Boy?” Louis asked as he pointed to Niall.

“His name is Niall, and he can sit at the back with you guys,” Liam said as he headed over to a suitcase with clothes folded up inside. He dug in the suitcase and pulled out two button-down shirts. “Niall, green or red?” He held up the shirts and raised his eyebrow at Niall.

Niall looked at both the shirts and stood speechless for a moment.

“Green or red Niall, not too difficult.” Liam laughed.

“Red,” Niall answered quickly.

“Red it is,” Liam smiled. He quickly pulled the red and black buffalo plaid shirt on over his black undershirt. Liam left the buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He smiled at Niall. “Let's do this.” Liam walked and stood in front of the pale background set up for fan photo ops.

Paddy opened the door and let the fans in. Niall slowly backed himself against the wall and leaned against it to hold himself up. Liam smiled and began hugging fans and taking pictures excitedly. He had quick conversations with them all before Louis asked them to sit down.

“I don't know why they don't have chairs set up in here for you guys. Oh well,” Liam sat down on the ground with an exaggerated moan. “So, I hear you guys won a radio contest? What did you have to do?”

A teenage girl in the front row right in front of Liam almost shouted the answer at him. Liam jumped and his eyes were comically large. “We had to answer five questions about you, your albums, or your band.”

Liam was impressed as he looked at the small gathering of fans. “Are you all from the same radio station or was this from multiple stations?”

A few people mumbled and the consensus was that there were multiple stations that had put the same kind of contest together to win the special meet and greet.

Liam smiled and looked around for something. “Hey Dan, can you bring your guitar?” Dan nodded and sat down next to Liam on the ground. “So, any requests? It can be any song of mine, or it can be any song at all. Dan will try his best to play it; if I don't know the words I'm sorry.” Liam laughed and so did the fans gathered in front of him.

Niall actually stayed for the concert and sat in the front row again. Louis had managed to snag a seat for him when someone hadn’t shown up. It was weird for Niall to be in the front row of any concert let alone twice. Harry would kill him. After the show Louis came and got Niall to take him backstage.

“Thank you so much for coming tonight. I appreciate it,” Liam told Niall as they were walking backstage to Liam’s dressing room.

“Am… um… Am I supposed to be back here?” Niall asked hesitantly.

“You’re with me, it’s okay,” Liam smiled as he opened the dressing room door and let Niall go in first.

“Thank you,” Niall said. He stood awkwardly not sure what to do now that he was in Liam’s dressing room.

“Go ahead, sit! Do you want water or anything?” Liam asked as he bent down to get a cold water bottle from the mini fridge.

“Um… water I guess?” Niall said.

Liam threw a water bottle to Niall and turned the makeup chair so it was facing Niall. “So, seriously, thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome I guess. I really feel like I should pay you back for the ticket and the meet and greet passes,” Niall said as he played with the label on the water bottle nervously. “It’s too much.”

Liam sighed, “Niall, you’re not paying me back for all that stuff. I gave it to you because I wanted you and Harry to enjoy it. Listen, all of that stuff doesn’t cost me anything… You told me that Harry was a fan and that he was sad that he was going to miss the concert because he couldn’t afford it. Those tickets were a gift, no need for repayment. As for the meet and greet passes, those were kind of a personal thing for me. I wanted to pay you back for treating me like a person and not a celebrity.”

Niall looked at Liam, “I feel bad about that too, I didn’t realize who you were— “

Liam interrupted Niall, “That’s why I wanted to do something for you. People are always wanting my autograph or wanting to take pictures with me. I love it, don’t get me wrong, but I just want to be treated like a regular guy every once in a while.”

Niall nodded, “So… I’m guessing it’s too late to have you autograph my underwear huh?” 

They were both laughing when Louis came into the dressing room and looked at Liam. “10 minutes and we need to leave. You need to catch the plane.”

Liam nodded and stood up to start shoving stuff in a backpack.

“I should… go now. So, thank you so much for everything Liam. I really appreciate it.” Niall headed to the door.

“Wait,” Liam said as he turned around. “Do you think… do you think I could get your number and text you some time? Just to keep myself grounded and be able to be a normal guy every once in a while.”

Niall hesitated for a moment and opened his mouth to say no. However, he highly doubted Liam would ever text him so it didn’t really matter if he gave Liam his number or not. “Sure,” Niall conceded with a slight smile.

Liam smiled and put Niall’s number in his contact list.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was singing along to all the songs on the radio when one of Liam’s songs came on. Niall found himself singing some of the words along with Harry who turned and smirked at him.

“I see Liam has got himself a new fan,” Harry said.

“He’s good okay? You were right.”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Harry smirked.

“You were right, Liam is good. And his music is really catchy,” Niall sighed.

Niall’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. The only person that ever texted him was in the same room.

_Liam P. (3:22 pm)  
Are you busy?_

Niall was shocked. Liam had actually decided to text him. Niall wondered if he should actually text him back or not. Why would a celebrity really want to talk to Niall of all people?

_Niall (3:24 pm)  
Just at work_

_Liam P. (3:24 pm)  
So is that a yes or no_

Niall smirked.

_Niall (3:25 pm)  
No_

_Liam P. (3:26 pm)  
I’m bored and I’m tired of being stuck on this bus_

_Niall (3:27 pm)  
Where are you going_

_Liam P. (3:27 pm)  
Nashville Tennessee _

_Niall (3:29 pm)  
You’re in the states already?_

_Liam P. (3:32 pm)  
Yup, gonna be for a while. None of your awesome sandwiches over here unfortunately._

Once again Niall smiled. Harry looked over at him and stared at Niall out of curiosity.

“What are you doing?” Harry questioned. “You’re making faces. What are you reading?”

Niall jumped and looked at Harry, he was caught. “I’m just reading this news article about golf.”

“Liar,” Harry shook his head but thankfully let it go.

_Liam P. (3:40 pm)  
Sorry, that was a joke._

_Niall (3:41 pm)  
Knew that, Harry just was bothering me that’s all._

_Liam P. (3:48 pm)  
I’ll let you get back to work_

_Liam P. (3:48 pm)  
Have a good day!_

Niall smiled.

_Niall (3:49 pm)  
Thanks you too. Don’t go crazy on the bus!_

Niall slid his phone back in his pocket and sighed. Harry looked at Niall again with curiosity.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked.

“I want to go golfing,” Niall answered honestly. It had been a really long time since he had gone and he was starting to miss it.

“Ugh, boring. I don’t understand how you can play golf. It takes too long, and it’s hot.”

“You’ve gone once with me Haz. I don’t think that’s enough time to truly appreciate the sport.”

“Niall, you’re just whacking balls with a metal club trying to see who can get it furthest.”

“You’re trying to get the ball in the hole in as few strokes as possible.”

“Ha! You’re stroking a stick trying to get balls in holes,” Harry wagged his eyes suggestively. 

“You ruin everything Harry Styles, absolutely everything,” Niall turned away, he had never really thought of golf that way and now he would never be able to think of it the same.

“You need to go shopping Niall, we have no food at home,” Harry told Niall.

“You need to go shopping, I did it last time.”

“You did not,” Harry said, throwing a slice of cucumber at Niall. 

“That’s disgusting.” Niall picked the cucumber up off the floor and threw it in the trash. “Fine, I will go shopping, but you’re locking up tonight. Thanks Harry, see you at home.” Niall untied his apron and threw it at Harry. The apron hit Harry right in the face and managed to cover his face and head as Niall slipped out the front door before Harry could complain.

Niall pushed the cart around the store and tried to remember what they needed. He slowly walked up and down the aisles hoping that things on the shelves would jog his memory. His phone started vibrating and he pulled it out of his pocket before looking at the screen. It was Liam.

“Hello?” Niall answered.

“Hey…” Liam answered back.

“This is weird….” Niall laughed.

“What? Why?”

“You said text, now you’re calling me.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I can hang up and text you. I just figured talking would be easier.”

Niall nodded, then he realized Liam couldn’t see him and he felt stupid. “Yeah, talking is easier. I just… it took me by surprise I guess. I still don’t see why you want to talk to me out of all the people in the world you could talk to.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, “You sang with me in the bathroom, then you didn’t realize I was a celebrity, then you were trying to repay me for something that didn’t cost me anything. You treat me like a regular guy, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that before you believe me.”

Liam was beginning to sound annoyed and Niall felt bad. Niall opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t think he could say the right words to express himself.

“I’m sorry… I… feel like you’re giving me more credit than I deserve. I’ll stop asking why you talk to me. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me; I just feel like you don’t believe me.”

“Well, I don’t really know you…” Niall laughed as he picked up a box of cereal off the shelf and dropped it in the cart.

“Fair enough…” Liam got quiet for a moment, “Anyway… what are you doing?”

“Shopping,” Niall responded.

“Clothes shopping?” Liam asked.

“No, grocery shopping. I kinda don’t have any food because Harry likes to eat everything in the apartment.” Niall thought for a second and threw another box of cereal in the cart before moving on.

“Are you and Harry living together?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, we’ve been living together since we got out of secondary school,” Niall scrunched his eyebrows together, “Why do you ask?”

“How long have you and he been together?” Liam wondered quietly.

“Together?” Niall laughed too loudly. “We’re not together. He’s my best friend, I’ve known him since I moved here from Ireland.”

“Oh, thank God,” Liam laughed.

“What does that mean?” Niall asked.

“Well, Louis, my friend slash manager, thinks Harry is cute and it sounds like he kinda has a crush on him,” Liam explained.

Niall thought for a second, “Ah… well, Harry is single.” 

“Don’t… say anything to Harry about me telling you that Louis said that. I don’t want Louis to get mad at me,” Liam rushed to get out.

“I won’t say anything,” Niall laughed.

“What about you? Are you single?” Liam wondered.

“Yeah, I’m single too. And I know you are single, otherwise I would have read about some mystery woman spotted with you out in public,” Niall laughed.

“Well…” Liam said.

“What?” Niall asked, scandalized. “Do I need to go check the newsstands? Have you been spotted with some mystery woman?” Niall laughed.

Liam laughed too, “No, don’t go getting yourself disappointed. No mystery women lately.”

“So, you know I’m grocery shopping. What are you doing?” Niall asked as he added more groceries to the cart.

“Sitting in my hotel room, very bored,” Liam said. Niall could hear the puff of the comforter as Liam flopped down on top of the bed.

“Do you have a concert tonight?” Niall asked as he started to put the groceries onto the conveyer belt to pay.

“No, just press today. Tomorrow is more press, and tomorrow night is the concert,” Liam explained.

“Where do you go after Nashville?” Niall asked.

“Dallas Texas, then Las Vegas, then Los Angeles,” Liam explained.

“I’ve never been to Vegas or LA,” Niall said. “Well, I’ve never been outside of Ireland and England so I guess that’s not saying much. But, I guess I’d love to go to Vegas and LA.”

“Well, maybe someday you’ll be able to go. You do have a passport though don’t you?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah… But I won’t be going anywhere any time soon, I can’t afford it,” Niall explained as he tried to put his groceries in the car. “Hey can I text you later, I need to go home and put the groceries away. Can’t really drive and talk on the phone.”

“Yeah, sure. Be careful!” Liam said seriously.

“I will,” Niall laughed. “Bye Li.” Niall’s jaw dropped. He had seriously just given a nickname to Liam.

Liam laughed, “Bye Ni.”

A few days later Niall got a picture message from Liam of the “Welcome to Texas” sign.

_Liam P. (2:26 pm)  
Desert and cactus._

_Niall (2:27 pm)  
Stay away from cactus. I hear they hurt._

_Liam P. (2:29 pm)  
Will do :-P_

Another few days later Niall got a short video clip of Liam driving down the strip. Niall shook his head and laughed.

_Niall (4:18 pm)  
Not the same as being there in person but thanks Liam._

_Liam P. (4:19 pm)  
:-) Best I can do sorry!_

Niall laughed.

_Niall (4:22 pm)  
Remember what happens in Vegas doesn’t always stay in Vegas._

_Liam P. (4:24 pm)  
What’s that supposed to mean?_

_Niall (4:24 pm)  
Don’t… get too crazy. The papers might publish something not so great. Just… don’t get in trouble._

_Liam P. (4:26 pm)  
Aww… you’re worried about me…_

_Niall (4:27 pm)  
No I just meant don’t get in trouble and end up on a gossip magazine._

_Liam P. (4:28 pm)  
Yes mother_

Niall sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket. His and Liam’s conversations had become more frequent and more random. Sometimes Niall had to remind himself that Liam was a celebrity because he was afraid of stepping over some imaginary boundary, but he didn’t know what that boundary could have been.

The next night Niall was about to go to sleep when he got another picture message from Liam. This time the picture was a selfie of Liam in front of a window looking out over the Las Vegas strip.

_Liam P. (10:28 pm)  
It’s a lot prettier at night_

_Niall (10:29 pm)  
It really is_

_Liam P. (10:30 pm)  
I meant the strip, not me ;-)_

_Niall (10:31 pm)  
I meant the strip too lol_

_Liam P. (10:32 pm)  
What are you doing?_

_Niall (10:33 pm)  
About to go to sleep_

_Liam P. (10:34 pm)  
Am I keeping you awake?_

_Niall (10:35 pm)  
Yes_

_Liam P. (10:35 pm)  
Oh I’m sorry_

Niall thought for a second about what he should tell Liam. On one hand he wasn’t really tired, but on the other hand he knew he should be going to sleep.

_Niall (10:37 pm)  
It’s okay… I don’t mind_

_Liam P. (10:37 pm)  
You don’t?_

_Niall (10:38 pm)  
No I don’t mind… I like talking to you_

_Liam P. (10:39 pm)  
I like talking to you too_

_Liam P. (10:39 pm)  
:-)_

Niall’s phone rang and he almost dropped it. Liam was calling him again.

“Wow you’ve called me twice now! I’m flattered Liam Payne,” Niall laughed as he tried to get comfortable.

“Flattered? Now you’re making me embarrassed. What are you doing up at almost 11 at night?” Liam asked.

“Trying to sleep but this celebrity keeps bothering me… no big deal.”

Liam laughed, “the guy sounds like an ass.”

“Oh he is!” Niall added dramatically. “What time is it there?”

“3 in the afternoon,” Liam 

“Don’t you have a concert tonight?” Niall asked.

“I sure do, I’m heading to the venue right now. I did the sound check before lunch so I came back to the room and ate and now Louis and I are going back to the venue.”

“Sounds eventful,” Niall yawned.

“It really is. Hey you sound like you’re about to fall asleep so I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Liam said, sounding genuinely concerned that Niall was tired.

“Alright, have a good show,” Niall yawned again.

“Thanks. Goodnight Ni,” Liam smiled and then hung up.

Niall smiled but fell asleep before he could even process the fact that Liam Payne was in another country and concerned about him instead of focusing on his performance that night.

###

“What are you doing?” Louis asked after Liam hung up the phone.

“What?” Liam asked as he looked at Louis.

“Why are you talking to some stranger from back home? He could be a groupie.”

“He’s not a groupie, he didn’t even know who I was when I first met him. Anyways, he still treats me like a person, not like a celebrity.”

“Sandwich Boy is totally faking, he’s an obsessed fan.”

“Niall.”

“Whatever,” Louis shook his head and got out of the car as Liam did the same.

“He said Harry told him to tell you hi,” Liam said casually as he began to walk into the back entrance of the venue.

“He did?!” Louis asked as he walked faster to catch up to Liam.

“No,” Liam laughed, “But without Niall, you can’t get to Harry,” Liam continued as he grabbed Louis’ shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Dick,” Louis said as he twisted away from Liam’s grasp. “You’re late.”

“You’re my manager, it’s your fault,” Liam winked at Louis.

“I hate you Liam James Payne,” Louis grumbled.

“No you don’t Louis William Tomlinson,” Liam yelled over his shoulder as he walked to the dressing room.

After the concert was over Liam was still buzzing with energy. The crowd had been encouraging him to perform more songs and with very little hesitation Liam went back out to perform 2 last songs in his second encore. Louis had been angry but only sighed in frustration because he knew Liam was going to do what he wanted to do anyway. 

Liam packed up his stuff in the dressing room like he always did. Louis had followed him in and was going on about how people were going to be angry because they all didn’t get to have a second encore at his previous shows. Liam just shrugged it off even though he felt slightly bad since Louis had a point. Liam genuinely cared about his fans, just… tonight felt different for Liam and he had really wanted to go back on stage.

“Lou I understand that you’re mad, I just… really felt like I needed to go back out there again. I WANTED to go back out there again.”

“You realize that from now on every stop is going to expect a second encore right?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows at Liam. “People are going to get really mad if you don’t.”

“If I only do it one time then it’s just going to seem like something special was at this concert. Make something up… you’re good at handling situations.”

“You mean I’m good at cleaning up your messes?” Louis pulled out his phone and his fingers began typing away as he made notes.

“Same thing,” Liam smiled as he walked past Louis.

###

Niall woke up to 3 text messages from Harry who was complaining about Liam’s concert. It was a good thing that Harry had gone to visit family or Harry would have been pounding on the door and waking Niall up to complain instead of just sending text messages. Niall groaned and rolled over to fully read them before he gave up and just called instead.

“Why are you complaining?” Niall asked before flopping down on the bed with his face pressed into the pillow.

“Liam did a second encore at his show last night! We didn’t get a second encore at our show!” Harry complained.

“So?” Niall said.

“He’s your friend! You call him and tell him I’m angry.”

“I’m not calling Liam Payne to tell him that you’re angry that you didn’t get a second encore at a concert that you went to for FREE.”

Harry got quiet on the other end of the line for a second and Niall actually had to check the phone to see if Harry had hung up.

“But…”

“If you say anything else about him doing something that you didn’t get to see at a free concert I swear I’m hanging up on you and not answering you all day Haz.” A heavy sigh and a whine came from the other end of the line and Niall shook his head. “I’m going back to sleep Harry; I’ll see you when you get back.”

Niall tossed his phone somewhere on the bed and passed back out for a few hours until his phone went off again informing him he had a text message. Niall ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but his phone went off again. He grabbed his phone, slightly annoyed, and expected it to be Harry texting him to complain about the second encore again but it was Liam.

_Liam P. (2:32 pm)  
Do you work today?_

Niall smiled, his mood changing instantly when he saw that it was from Liam and not Harry.

_Liam P. (2:37 pm)  
I’m going to take that as a yes, and that you’re busy. _

_Liam P. (2:37 pm)  
Have a good day :-)_

Niall tried to do the math in his head and gave up before pulling up the calculator app on his phone. His eyes went wide when he realized that it was 6 am in Las Vegas. Niall shook his head and texted Liam back.

_Niall (2:40 pm)  
Are you insane? It’s 6:30 and you’re texting me!_

_Niall (2:40 pm)  
And you had a show last night!_

_Liam P. (2:41 pm)  
I am on the road again and the bus woke me up_

_Niall (2:41 pm)  
Tour bus?_

_Liam P. (2:42 pm)  
Yup. Are you working?_

_Niall (2:43 pm)  
No, tomorrow._

The phone started ringing and Niall shook his head at Liam’s name coming up on the caller ID screen.

“This is getting ridiculous Liam,” Niall laughed.

“What? It’s easier to talk. Do you know how hard it is for me to spell correctly in the first place? I have to rely on autocorrect to change things for me… And even then sometimes it doesn’t work!” Liam laughed.

Niall nodded. “Me too. Don’t you have other people to talk to? Like your band mates?”

“Other bus… And you better not say that I have better people to talk to than you.”

“I wasn’t going to say that… You get mad at me when I do.”

“They treat me like a boss more than a friend. What I say goes and they kinda censor themselves around me. The only person who doesn’t act different around me is Louis and honestly I get tired of him sometimes.”

“So you get lonely and call me,” Niall felt kind of bad for Liam now after he admitted all that to Niall.

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay. I really don’t want to bother you it’s just – “

Niall cut Liam off, “You’re not bothering me. I’ll let you know if you’re bothering me.”

“Alright, thanks,” Liam said quietly. Niall could hear some tension in Liam’s voice but he didn’t know where it was coming from. Then he heard another voice in the background and the sound of Liam covering up the microphone on the phone. “Hey Ni, I’m gonna let you go… Louis is going into manager mode and telling me to go to sleep.”

“That was a short phone call,” Niall laughed, “Goodnight Liam.”

“Night Niall,” Liam smiled before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some "extras" for upcoming chapters including manips, pictures, and songs that inspired certain portions if that's something you guys are interested in. Comment and let me know and I'll add them in the Notes at the end of the chapters.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Enjoy!

It was slow at work and Niall was watching the clock. It always seemed to go slower when Harry wasn’t there with him but he didn’t complain. The other guy that worked there with them, Zayn, wasn’t too bad, just a little quiet. He just did whatever Niall and Harry asked of him with a small smile even though Niall was sure he probably wanted to kill them both half the time.

Whenever Niall would try to start a conversation he would answer in as few words as possible and try to find something to do that would let him out of the conversation as quickly as possible. Niall was sure that the walk in fridge and freezer had never been cleaner in the history of Zayn working there. Niall would just sigh and go back to being bored whenever Zayn disappeared into the fridge and freezer.

Niall’s phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket with a sigh.

_Liam P. (2:28 pm)  
What time do you get off work?_

Niall shook his head.

_Niall (2:29 pm)  
Liam it’s 6:30 in the morning again… go back to sleep._

_Liam P. (2:30 pm)  
Time Niall Horan_

Niall widened his eyes at that. Liam never full-named him. Well, he could never really full-name him since he had never told Liam his middle name. Now, however, he didn’t think he wanted to because Liam would most definitely use it against him at some point.

_Niall (2:32 pm)  
5 why?_

_Liam P. (2:33 pm)  
K_

Niall scrunched his eyebrows together.

_Niall (2:33 pm)  
Why Liam?_

There was no answer.

Niall kept thinking about the text message for the rest of his shift and a couple of times he had zoned out when customers had come in. Zayn had taken over making most of the orders for the customers while Niall disappeared into the back and decided to take inventory. At 4:30 his phone buzzed again.

_Liam P. (4:30 pm)  
Not giving you an option this time ;)_

A picture message came in right after that of a computer screen with a confirmation page showing a ticket bought with his name on it for a non-stop flight to Los Angeles, CA. Niall hit the call button on the phone and stared in disbelief at a box of paper napkins as he waited for Liam to pick up.

“Not up for debate,” Liam answered.

“No. Absolutely not Liam.”

“Yes, absolutely so Niall,” Liam answered with rustling in the background.

“Liam I cannot come to Los Angeles.”

“You said you had a passport so yes you can.”

“I can’t make it home, pack, and make it to the airport in time to catch that flight Liam….” Niall explained before he realized what he was saying. “I… what am I saying, I can’t let you buy me a plane ticket to come to Los Angeles.”

“Well, that’s definitely disappointing because I already bought it,” Liam laughed.

“It’s not funny Liam,” Niall whined. Now he was starting to sound like Harry. “Liam, I cannot afford a plane ticket like that. Even if I could I don’t have time to go home and pack if I want to catch that flight.”

“So you’re considering it. Good, now say yes,” Liam pushed, Niall could hear him smiling. “Besides, it’s my money and I can fly my friends out to visit me whenever I want. I will not let you pay me back.”

“Remember how you like that I treat you like a regular person instead of a celebrity? I can’t take this ticket if you want me to treat you like a regular person. That would mean I would have to acknowledge the fact that you have enough money to throw around to buy me a ticket to come visit Los Angeles.”

“Stop saying Los Angeles. If it really bothers you that much think of me as a really rich regular person who travels a lot and occasionally needs his friends to come keep him company. I’m so serious Niall, the ticket is already bought… if you don’t come that means you just wasted money. Do you think a regular person would be happy if you wasted that much money?”

“Damnit Liam,” Niall sighed. Liam won the argument… Niall would be so pissed if he was in Liam’s shoes and that kind of money was a waste. “How am I supposed to go home and pack and still make it to the airport in time?”

“So go get your passport and we’ll worry about clothes when you get here,” Liam said nonchalantly.

“What does that mean?” Niall asked, getting slightly annoyed again.

“Really rich regular person. Go get your passport and make the flight. I’m gonna check to see if you picked up your ticket so you better make it there. Bye Ni.” Liam hung up.

“That mother fu —“ Niall said.

“Hey um…” Zayn appeared from the front of the store. “Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt your phone call but can I grab a quick cig before you leave for the night?” 

“What time is it?” Niall asked as he looked at Zayn.

“Almost 5,” Zayn answered as he looked at Niall slightly worried that Niall would say no.

“Hurry up, I need to leave right at 5,” Niall sighed, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes in frustration. Liam always got his way.

###

“What… did you do?” Louis asked as he stared at Liam.

“I’m bringing Niall out to visit,” Liam answered as he gave Louis a dirty look over his shoulder.

“Liam! What the fuck?” Louis shouted. “You don’t know this guy and now you’re spending a ridiculous amount of money to fly him out here on tour with you! What is going on in your head? Are you thinking clearly?”

“Lou, I’m saying this with love… back the fuck off. Niall is a friend… he’s not the first friend I’ve flown out on tour with me.”

“You’ve flown family out, and people that you’ve known for YEARS! Not strangers who you met a few months ago Liam!” Louis sat down on the couch in the hotel room. “Where’s he supposed to sleep? Where is he gonna go when you’re doing press? Liam, I’m not going to babysit him.”

“We’ll switch to a room with 2 queen size beds, and he’ll come to press with me. Pretend he’s your assistant.”

“Great, now I have to babysit two of you. You’ll be the death of me Liam.”

“Oh please, you won’t die you big drama queen.”

###

Niall had managed to grab his passport and change his clothes before he had to rush to catch a taxi and make it to the airport. There had been some questions asked at the airport about why he had a ticket to Los Angeles and didn’t have any luggage. Niall shrugged and got taken to do a full pat down search for any weapons or explosives. He’d definitely have to thank Liam for that one later.

Niall walked to the baggage area and found a familiar looking man standing impatiently with a hand written sign with his name scrawled on it. He recognized the man as Liam’s body guard Paddy.

“Sorry,” Niall said, he opened his mouth to say something else but Paddy cut him off.

“You don’t have any suitcases?” Paddy asked, eyebrows scrunching together.

“I didn’t have time. Liam scheduled the flight right after I got off work. All I had time to do was grab my passport and change my clothes.”

Paddy sighed and nodded. “That’s Liam for you, always last minute.”

Paddy led Niall to the car and took him to the hotel where Liam was staying. Niall and Paddy walked past a small group of girls that were huddled right outside the front door of the hotel and Niall shook his head. Paddy nodded and got in the elevator behind Niall.

“Is that typical?” Niall asked.

“That’s nothing. Wait until tomorrow when they realize he’s already here.”

“How do they know he’s staying here?” Niall asked in disbelief.

“People who work at the hotels tip people off, or someone will recognize Louis or me and put two and two together.” Paddy got off the elevator and walked ahead of Niall to lead him to a hotel room. Paddy slid the key card in the door and walked in, holding the door open for Niall.

The room was huge. Floor to ceiling windows covered two of the four walls with a view out over the city that was absolutely breath taking. Niall was caught up in the view before he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around and saw Liam smiling at him. 

“I hate you so much right now,” Niall said as Liam walked toward him.

“Is it awkward if I hug you right now?” Liam asked, hugging Niall without waiting for an answer. Niall hugged back.

“Thank you,” Niall mumbled into Liam’s neck.

Liam pulled back and smiled as he let go of Niall’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. And… you’re going to hate me.”

“Why?”

“I have to do a press event… do you want to come with or do you want to stay here and sleep until I get back? I’m sure you’re tired,” Liam answered, looking worried.

Niall looked around the room and noticed the two queen sized beds before he looked back at Liam. “Do you mind if I stay here and sleep for a while?”

Liam smiled and grabbed his phone off the dresser by the TV. “Not at all… order a movie, order everything off the room service menu, whatever you want.” Liam laughed.

“Which bed am I using?”

“Whichever one you want, I haven’t picked one yet,” Liam answered. “I’ll be back, text me or call me if you need anything, yeah? Night Niall!” Paddy left before Liam and Liam gave him a small wave before the door closed behind him.

Niall flopped down on the bed and sighed. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Harry. The phone rang twice and Harry picked up.

“Where the hell have you been Niall? I’ve been worried sick!”

“Hello from the past,” Niall laughed.

“What?” Harry asked, confusion replacing the concern in his voice.

“It is… the past where I am.”

“Are you on drugs?”

“No, it’s… 5 pm here.”

“5 pm where Niall?”

“Los Angeles,” Niall said, he waited for the explosion of questions but they never came.

“How did you get to LA exactly?” Harry asked quietly.

“Well… see… I have this friend–“ Niall started.

“LIAM PAYNE FLEW YOU TO LA?!” Harry screeched.

“Yeah…”

“You’re in another country with an international pop star. You’re on tour with Liam Payne!” Harry continued.

“Yes, I got that,” Niall rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. The entire bed felt like it was engulfing him and beckoning him to sleep. 

“When are you coming back?” Harry asked, Niall could still hear him internally freaking out as the fanboy in him seeped into his words.

“I… don’t know.” Niall scrunched his eyebrows together. Liam had never really mentioned it and the ticket was only one way. “All I know is that I barely had time to get home, grab my passport, and change clothes from work before I had to get to the airport. Listen Haz, I’ll text you and call you and keep you updated but I really have to go to sleep… I’m so tired.”

“Yeah yeah you lucky bastard,” Harry grumbled.

“Bye Haz,” Niall smiled.

“Bye Niall.”

A few hours later Niall woke up at the sound of Liam coming in the door followed by Louis and Paddy.

“Oh…” Liam stopped when he saw Niall just moving from being asleep. “I’m sorry Niall, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to sleep the entire time I’m here,” Niall cleared his throat and sat up. “Hey,” he said to Louis and Paddy. “how’s it going?”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Niall. “Welcome to Los Angeles San—“

Liam cut Louis off, “Niall.”

“Right, welcome to Los Angeles Niall,” Louis corrected.

Niall nodded, “Thanks.” 

Liam and Paddy had moved to the table in one corner of the room and dropped some bags on the table. Louis walked over to join them and started pulling items from the bags. He dug around in the bags and pulled out a piece of paper before he and Paddy started separating the items and checking them off on the list.

“That’s all the mock ups for the new merchandise,” Liam answered before Niall could even ask the question.

Niall nodded in understanding before he looked at Liam. “What time is it?” 

“It’s half past 7. Do you wanna order room service or go out and eat somewhere?” Liam asked him. 

Niall hadn’t even been thinking about food until Liam mentioned it. Niall had only had the complementary snacks on the plane and that had been hours ago now. Niall shrugged at Liam as he thought.

“We can’t go out anywhere though, can we? Won’t you be recognized and bombarded?” Niall asked.

“Ah, yeah. Okay, do you want room service or do you want to order from somewhere and have Lou go pick it up?”

Louis grunted in the corner, “Oh sure, just make me run around and get you both food. It’s not like I have nothing else to do.”

“Shut it Lou,” Liam laughed. “So?”

Niall opened his mouth to say something but just shrugged instead. “I’ve never been here, remember? I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Niall laughed. “I’m gonna put you on the spot this time. Just get me whatever you’re having.”

Liam laughed, “Do you trust me that much?”

“Never know until we try, right?” Niall laughed. “I’m always down to try something new.”

After dinner, which they finally settled on ordering room service, Niall was tired again. Liam was ready to go to sleep too because he had a show tomorrow. Louis and Paddy said their goodbyes and left the two of them alone.

“Liam,” Niall said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Liam turned to face Niall. “Thank you.”

Liam scrunched his eyebrows together and nodded. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m serious,” Niall said as he began to pick at the skin around his fingernails.

Liam walked toward Niall and sat down on the edge of the other bed. “Hey, Ni, seriously. You’re welcome. I know that you’ve never been past Ireland and I’ve flown other friends over on tour with me before. Honestly, I need to thank you for coming too. You could have turned down the ticket and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. I’m glad I guilt tripped you into it though,” Liam laughed. “But, I told you, I go kinda crazy being on the road by myself. So, thank you.” Liam finished.

Niall smiled, “You’re welcome too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets good. Almost there guys, almost there.

Niall woke up to an alarm going off that wasn’t his. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around trying to remember where he was. It came back to him slowly. He was in a hotel room, in Los Angeles, with Liam. He let out a sigh and immediately began to feel like he was taking advantage of the situation, even though it was Liam who had bought the ticket and insisted he fly out.

“Good morning,” Liam said from somewhere out of sight.

“Uh… good morning,” Niall let out, clearing his throat at the noise the came out with his words. He looked up at Liam as Liam came around the corner out of the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry that my alarm woke you. I should have turned it off when I got in the shower.”

It took a second before Niall realized that Liam was standing there shirtless, with jeans on, wet hair, and some water still glistening off his chest as he dried himself off with a towel. Right on cue, Niall turned blazing red in embarrassment. 

“I uh… no that’s… um… you’re fine. I mean it’s fine. That…” Niall stopped himself and took a breath before looking back up at Liam, forcing his eyes to focus on his face and not travel lower to the light dusting of hair on his chest as water droplets hung on for dear life. “That’s fine. I shouldn’t be sleeping in when I’m here visiting. We should be hanging out.” Niall nodded. Yeah, that was a safe answer.

Liam smiled and returned to drying his chest off before he bent down and pulled a white shirt on and grabbing a thin gray zip up sweatshirt out of his suitcase. “Do you want to shower and get some breakfast or get breakfast and then shower?” 

“Um…” Niall’s stomach growled and decided for him. “Breakfast first.”

A few minutes later Liam and Niall were sitting at the table in the corner of the room eating breakfast. Niall was about to take a bite of hash browns with ketchup when they slid off his fork and right on to his shirt.

“Fucking hell,” Niall groaned. “This is my only shirt.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot I told you not to pack anything. You know what, wear one of mine and we’ll go get you clothes,” Liam said.

“This was your plan all along wasn’t it?” Niall said as he glared at Liam.

“Not exactly. I was going to get you new clothes because I like to spend money on my friends but you just pushed the plan along sooner than I expected.” Liam laughed as he put a bite of food into his mouth.

“Well then, what if I refuse to have you buy me new clothes and just wear yours for however long I’m here?” Niall said, trying to give Liam attitude.

“Then my fans will recognize my clothing, and as much as I’d like to see you wearing my clothes, my fans will jump to the conclusion that something is going on between us.”

Niall’s face turned bright red again and he threw the napkin he had been trying to clean his shirt with onto the table. He rushed over to Liam’s suitcase and grabbed a shirt from the top without looking at it as Liam laughed behind him.

Niall took a shower and changed back into his clothes with the exception of his shirt. He tried to soak the shirt in water hoping to get the ketchup stain out but it just wasn’t working. He looked down at Liam’s shirt sitting on the counter next to the sink and shook his head. Liam’s fans knew what all of his clothes were and if they saw him wearing Liam’s clothes they might assume something was going on between the two of them. Niall sighed and picked up the shirt before sliding it on over his head. It fit pretty well and the design on the front was actually pretty cool. The shirt was a white v-neck with negative images of guitar necks across the front horizontally. He sighed again looking at himself in the mirror then headed back out into the hotel room.

“I’m afraid my shirt has become a casualty of the rich and famous,” Niall announced. Liam looked over his shoulder at him and smirked.

“Hey! That shirt looks better on you than it looks on me.”

Niall blushed again, “Thanks, I think?”

“Yes,” Liam sighed, “That was a compliment. You’re not so great with getting compliments are you?”

Niall shrugged. “I guess just because I don’t get many.”

Liam shook his head in disbelief before digging in his suitcase and throwing another gray zip up sweatshirt to Niall. “It’s a little chilly outside, nothing like home but you still might want it.”

Niall caught the sweatshirt and nodded, “Thanks.”

After a short drive they got to a row of stores and Niall leaned across Liam’s lap to look out the windows at the store fronts. It had all the brands he loved, and some he had never even heard of. He leaned back onto his side of the car and shook his head at Liam.

“These stores are too expensive Liam, I can’t let you buy me clothes here,” Niall argued.

“Hey, it’s here or we get bombarded by a ton of fans at the more ‘popular’ malls,” Liam shrugged. “It’s your choice really, do you think you’re ready for that?”

Niall tensed up a bit at the thought of being caught in a massive crowd of Liam’s fans while he was wearing Liam’s shirt. Nothing was going on between he and Liam, but did he really want to be on the front page with everyone questioning it? 

“Fine, we can shop here but I can’t let you buy me a ton of stuff. I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Niall said as he looked at Liam slightly worried.

“You’re not taking advantage of me, I offered. Besides, I’ll let you know if you’re getting carried away,” Liam laughed. He opened the door and looked at Niall. “Are you ready to go spend my money?” Liam joked. Niall shot him an angry look.

###

Liam kept an eye out with Paddy as Niall looked around for clothes. He watched as Niall kept looking at price tags and he began to feel bad. He looked at Paddy who just looked back at him and scrunched his eyebrows together.

“What?” Paddy asked.

“I feel bad. He keeps checking the price tags and walking away from everything.”

Paddy looked at Niall and then back at Liam. “Think about it Liam, you bring him over on a plane last minute, he’s staying in a hotel room with you, you’re buying him really nice clothes, and he’s just supposed to go along with it?”

Liam shrugged. “I – “

Paddy cut him off, “Liam, I know you. I know that this is what you do for your friends and the people you care about. But, him,” Paddy nodded towards Niall. “he barely knows you. He’s not used to your lifestyle. You wanted him to treat you like a normal guy, which by the way, normal guys don’t spend this much money on their friends.”

“I guess you’re right,” Liam nodded before patting Paddy on the shoulder and walking over towards Niall. “What size are you Ni?”

Niall looked at Liam and answered before raising an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

Liam wandered around the store trying to find the clothes he knew Niall was looking at before. He searched for Niall’s size and occasionally made color decisions for him and walked back over to him. “Anything else?” Liam asked.

“No way Liam.”

Liam shot a glare at Niall, “Anything else, Niall?”

“I uh… need luggage,” Niall answered, slightly taken back by Liam’s new found dominance.

“Cool, we’ll buy these and go get you some luggage.”

They rang up the items and Liam didn’t even bat an eye at the price as he used his card to pay for the clothes. He grabbed two of the bags and nodded at Niall to grab the last one, “I’m not gonna do it all for you Ni, I paid for it,” Liam laughed. “So why luggage?” Liam continued.

Niall turned and glared at Liam, “Because you almost got me full cavity searched at the airport! I didn’t have luggage and had a one-way ticket to another country. They seemed to find that suspicious. So, yeah I’m gonna let you buy me luggage to make up for that one.”

Liam laughed, “Sorry.”

Liam led Niall down the street before walking into the Gucci store. He saw the look on Niall’s face and shook his head. He grabbed Niall by the elbow and led him to the back of the store where the luggage was.

“I’m making up for the almost full body cavity search. Pick out what you like and do not look at the price tag,” Liam explained. Liam knew it was going to be expensive because he had bought his luggage here a while back. Honestly the money didn’t matter to Liam, making people happy was what mattered to him.

Niall gave Liam a worried look before heading to the luggage and looking at it. Niall headed toward the black designed luggage which didn’t really surprise Liam. Liam looked at some wallets while he was waiting for Niall to pick something out. When Niall got to the counter rolling the suitcase behind him Liam threw a wallet on the counter as well. Niall shook his head and gave Liam an angry glare.

“Oh calm down you big baby, the wallet is for me,” Liam lied. The wallet matched the suitcase and Liam couldn’t help himself.

Niall raised an eyebrow at Liam but he let it go. Liam checked his watch and gasped as he saw the time. Niall looked at him and then gave Liam a worried look.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked.

“Sound check really soon,” Liam answered Niall.

“Oh no! Are you gonna be late?” Niall asked.

“Not if we hurry,” Liam answered. Paddy came up behind him and Liam nodded, “I know.”

Niall rolled his luggage out to the car with Liam carrying a small bag holding the wallet close behind him. They shoved all the bags and suitcase in the trunk and Paddy drove as fast as he could to the arena. Liam visually relaxed the closer they got to the arena. 

Liam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and slid it out knowing that it was Louis before he even saw the screen. “I’m less than 5 minutes away. And before you even say anything, Niall had nothing to do with it so don’t even start.”

“Liam, you knew what time sound check was. You also have a meet and greet in an hour. You’ve been gone all day and I’m sure you smell fantastic,” Louis rambled.

“Thanks Lou, I appreciate that,” Liam self-consciously smelled his shirt as discreetly as possible but Niall saw out of the corner of his eye and started laughing. “Shut up Niall,” Liam laughed.

“Alright so, when you get here you’re going straight to sound check. I already have your suitcase here in the dressing room so you can get changed when you get here.”

“We’re here,” Liam announced before hanging up on Louis.

Niall and Paddy piled out of the car right behind Liam. Liam looked at Paddy and nodded before he bolted for the arena. Niall sighed and turned to Paddy, about to ask him a question but decided against it. Paddy looked over at Niall.

“Just ask,” Paddy said.

Niall looked at Paddy and sighed. “Is this normal for Liam to spend this amount of money on his friends?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Paddy thought for a few seconds. “He spends money on people he likes. He wants people to be happy. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but Liam’s always felt like he’s needed to pay for people’s friendship. He didn’t have many friends growing up, so now the friends that he has made he wants to make them happy but he doesn’t think he has anything else to offer them.”

Niall frowned, “I don’t think that at all. And I don’t want Liam to feel like he has to pay me anything for me being his friend.” Niall looked at Paddy, “What would happen if I returned the stuff he bought me?”

“He would be shattered. That would break his heart,” Paddy said, a look of concern and anger making its way across his face.

Niall nodded as they reached Liam’s dressing room, “Okay… So I should just let him buy me things and pretend that I’m okay with it?”

“If you want to tell him you’d rather he not buys you things you can try, but I promise you he’s going to keep doing it. Just… don’t ever break his heart. I know where you live.”

Niall opened the door to Liam’s dressing room and smiled at Liam. Liam smiled back as he dug through his suitcase shirtless once again. Niall blushed and Louis caught him. Louis smirked.

“You look awfully red there Niall,” Louis continued to smirk as he looked between Niall and Liam. Niall blushed even more.

Liam looked at Niall, scrunched his eyebrows and turned to look at Louis, “You alright Ni?”

“Yup, just fine,” Niall managed to get out. “It’s just a bit hot in here,” Niall continued.

“I guess,” Liam shrugged. He pulled the shirt on over his head and then smiled at Niall. “Meet and greet time boys.” Liam clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“What are you doing with the boy?” Louis asked, suddenly distracted by something on his phone.

“Same as always Lou, he’s going to be with us,” Liam explained as he rolled his eyes. At least he wasn’t calling Niall Sandwich Boy anymore. It was a start but he needed to keep correcting Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall sat backstage and picked up an acoustic guitar that was sitting around while he waited. He began strumming a song that he hadn’t played in years and smiled as everything came back to him so easily. 

“Of all the money that e’er I had, I spent it in good company…” Niall began to sing. He hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on on stage before he realized that Liam was standing a few feet from him with his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face and a look of admiration on his face. Niall stopped and his words caught in his throat, “I…”

“You play guitar,” Liam continued to smile. “I didn’t know that.”

“…yeah. Uh… how would you know that since I didn’t tell you?” Niall laughed as he set the guitar down, his face red with embarrassment. Liam sat down on a chair next to him with his arms on his knees and looking at Niall. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing a wardrobe change?”

Liam raised his eyebrows in realization but then looked back at Niall. “Yeah, but it’s not every day that you find out that someone that means a lot to you has a secret talent.” 

“Well it’s not really a secret anymore is it?” Niall shrugged as Louis appeared by their side looking angry.

“Liam, change. You don’t have long, what the hell are you doing?” Louis growled.

Liam looked at Louis and shrugged, “I’m not going to change tonight. I’m just going to go on like this.” Liam smiled and then put a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “And I’m changing tonight’s last song.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something before Liam ran back out on stage and left Louis to turn to face Niall. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Niall answered confusedly. “What does he mean he’s changing tonight’s last song?”

Louis shook his head, “I don’t know.” Louis turned to face Liam on stage as Niall walked up next to him with his arms crossed over his chest. “I have no idea what he’s thinking.”

The rest of the concert went on without the set list changing. Both Louis and Niall kept looking at each other with every song that passed, waiting for something to change. The main set list ended and Liam ran backstage to grab a bottle of water and gulped half of it down while the audience cheered on from the crowd. Liam ran to his dressing room and came running back as he pulled a new shirt on over his head. Niall and Louis looked at him before Louis finally spoke up.

“You’re changing now?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Liam laughed and winked at Niall before going back out on stage. The crowd roared and Liam played along with them as he usually did. “Okay guys, I know that took a little longer than I normally would have but I have a good reason!” He explained to the crowd. He turned and looked around the stage for Dan. “Dan! Can I borrow your guitar?” Dan raised an eyebrow at Liam but walked it over to him and handed it to him.

“He can’t play guitar, what the fuck is he doing?” Louis asked.

“Alright guys, I’m going to do something a little different tonight. And don’t worry, I’m not going to play guitar. I have a friend here tonight… I just found out that he plays guitar and I know from firsthand experience that he can sing. So…” Liam turned to face backstage. “…I would like my friend Niall to come on out and finish tonight’s concert with me.”

Louis’ head whipped toward Niall and Niall flat out yelled “Hell no!” without giving it a second thought.

“There is no way in hell I’m going out there Louis,” Niall explained. Louis shook his head and grabbed him by the arm to spin him back toward the stage.

“He’s not going to give up until you get out there,” Louis argued. “Just go get it over with and we’ll both kill him later.”

“Why are you going to kill him? He’s not forcing you on stage!” Niall argued back.

“Niall…” Liam coaxed from on stage. “Hey everyone I think my friend Niall is having a bit of stage fright, can you guys cheer him on?” Liam laughed and pumped his hand in the air to get the crowd cheering.

Louis shoved Niall on stage and Niall fought back so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face. Niall grabbed the hem of his shirt and tried to wiped the sweat from his palms as he was blinded from the stage lights. He raised a hand to the audience that he could hear but not see, and the roar from the crowd grew louder. 

“Ah, there he is…” Liam yelled. Liam covered his mic with one hand and whispered to Niall, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Niall mouthed as Liam handed the guitar to him.

Liam uncovered the mic and hugged Niall before stepping away. Niall threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and got it situated as Liam grabbed a hand mic from a stage hand. 

Liam pointed down at his shirt then pointed at Niall’s shirt and faced the audience. “Look! We even match today!” Liam laughed and Niall shot him a look. Liam’s little wardrobe change made sense all of a sudden.

“Yeah well, cool kids wear matching shirts,” Niall laughed awkwardly.

Liam laughed before leading Niall to the step on stage and motioning for him to sit down. Liam held the hand mic in front of Niall’s mouth while he adjusted his headset. 

“Tonight, as a farewell to everyone at tonight’s concert, I’m going to have Niall play a traditional Irish song about goodbyes. If you’re up for it?” Liam looked at Niall, Niall shrugged and finally nodded. “This is called ‘The Parting Glass’.”

The song went perfectly, Liam and Niall harmonized in all the right parts, and neither of them forgot any of the words. The crowd roared when it was over and Liam stepped away from Niall to clap directly for him. Niall blushed and bowed his head, unsure what to actually do. Liam nodded then tilted his head towards backstage, giving Niall his cue he could leave. Niall handed the guitar back to Dan as they switch places.

“Ladies and gentlemen, that was Niall. I’ve been Liam, and you’ve been an amazing audience. Goodnight, be safe, and I’ll see you soon!” Liam smiled and waved before bowing and jogging backstage.

_###_

“Liam, what the hell was that?” Louis asked.

Liam looked around but couldn’t find Niall. “It was a major risk.”

“It sure was,” Louis said, sounding slightly frustrated at Liam.

“Where’d he go?” Liam asked as he grabbed his water bottle he left on the chair from earlier.

“Niall? He was heading towards your dressing room,” Louis scrunched his eyebrows together. “That was kind of a dick move to spring something like that on him.”

Liam jogged towards his dressing room and found the door open. He slowed down and walked in. Niall was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the makeup table with his head tilted slightly down. He looked up when Liam walked in and Liam could see something in his eyes that he couldn’t read.

“You always get your way, don’t you?” Niall asked.

Liam’s mouth dropped open and he couldn’t look Niall in the eyes. He picked at the label on his bottle before looking back up at Niall but still avoiding eye contact.

“I already know the answer,” Niall said, his voice sounding deep and raspy. “Liam, you wanted me to treat you like a regular person but you just threw me out on stage and didn’t let me have a choice in the matter. You just shoved me into your celebrity lifestyle.”

“But you’re so g--” Liam started, but Niall cut him off.

“I… need to go home. I can’t be gone for too long. I really need to help Harry.”

Liam’s face dropped into a frown, “Is it because of tonight?”

“It’s not just because of tonight. Yes, part of it is because of tonight but really Liam, I can’t just drop everything at the last minute and pretend everything else doesn’t exist.”

Liam nodded, “Okay.” Liam stepped away from the door allowing Niall to leave. Niall nodded and stepped past Liam with a smile. “Paddy will take you to the airport, there will be a ticket waiting for you when you get there.”

Niall nodded, “Thank you Liam.”

Liam nodded, “You’re welcome.”

Niall walked down the hallway and found Paddy. Paddy looked at Niall, “Are you going home?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, I need to get home.”

“Is everything okay?” Paddy asked as he followed Niall.

“Yeah, I just need to take care of things at home. I can’t be out here pretending everything back home doesn’t exist.”

Paddy nodded and opened the back car door open for Niall to get in. Niall slid into the backseat forgetting about all the clothes that they had bought earlier. He began shoving everything into the suitcase without really thinking too much about everything that happened yesterday and today. 

When they got to the airport Paddy helped Niall with his luggage, and as promised a ticket was waiting for Niall when he got there. First class of course, because it was Liam. Niall smiled.

_Niall (10:08 pm)  
Thank you Liam_

_Liam P. (10:08 pm)  
You’re welcome. Thank you for coming._

_Niall (10:09 pm)  
Of course_

Niall sighed as he got to his gate and sat down in one of the seats to wait for his flight. He checked his phone and realized it would be 6 am at home but he wanted to let Harry know what was going on.

_Niall (10:12 pm)  
I’m on my way home._

_Niall (10:13 pm)  
Flight leaves in about 15 minutes._

Niall honestly didn’t expect a reply back but Harry did respond.

  
_Haz (10:13 pm)_  
_Do you know what time it is?_

_Niall (10:13 pm)  
Yes… It’s 6:13 am_

_Haz (10:14 pm)  
Then why are you texting me?_

_Niall (10:14 pm)  
Just letting you know, flight leaves in 15 and I’m on my way home_

_Haz (10:15 pm)  
Everything ok?_

_Niall (10:15 pm)  
Yup just time to come home_

_Haz (10:16 pm)  
K night safe flight_

Niall slid the phone back in his pocket when it started vibrating again. He scrunched his eyebrows as he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Liam. Niall answered the phone call.

“Everything okay?” Niall asked.

“Is it?” Liam asked back.

“Yes Liam, if this happens again it just needs to be more ahead of time than 2 hours. It was so last minute that it caught me off guard. I just need to go home.”

“Okay,” Liam got quiet, “So you’re not mad?”

“I’m mad but I’m not going to completely ignore you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asked.

“No,” Niall sighed, “I’ve already said what I can say. I’d just be repeating myself.”

“I didn’t get a goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” Niall laughed. “It’s not forever Liam.”

“What gate are you at?” Liam asked.

“Uh… 70A. Why?”

“Oh there’s this really good coffee place called Klatch that has some good food. Maybe get something to snack on before you leave? I don’t know what they’ll be serving in flight but we haven’t eaten since lunch.” Liam explained.

“Ah, yeah I see it. I’m not really hungry though,” Niall explained, not really wanting to move out of his seat.

“Just go get this wrap that is amazing. You won’t regret it, it’s so good.”

“There you go, trying to get your way again,” Niall groaned.

“Are you going?” Liam asked.

Niall closed his eyes in exasperation. “Yes,” Niall groaned again.

Liam let out a “Woohoo!” that actually made Niall laugh. Sometimes Liam was such a little kid that Niall couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Niall went and stood in line looking at the menu, not sure he wanted to take Liam up on his menu suggestion. Niall ordered and paid before making a detour towards the restrooms. 

“That’s not what I told you to order,” Liam laughed. 

“You can’t always get everything you want Liam.” Niall answered. “I have to go I’ll talk to you later.”

Niall hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket. He rounded the corner to the bathrooms and ran face first into Liam. Liam smiled at Niall who gasped in shock.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Niall asked, poking Liam to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Liam laughed.

“Saying goodbye,” Liam smiled. He pulled Niall by his waist until they were pressed up against each other. He froze for a second waiting for Niall to pull away but he didn’t. Liam leaned forward and waited for Niall to meet him halfway. Finally, Liam closed the distance and pressed his lips against Niall’s. Niall’s lips moved instinctively but not much. Liam pulled away. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Niall asked before pulling Liam by the back of his neck to mesh their lips together again. This time Niall took control and separated Liam’s lips with his tongue. Liam’s tongue automatically found Niall’s as he deepened their kiss.


End file.
